


Can't control my feelings

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Sonic AU stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Loss, Hatred, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, Other, Phobias, Police, Secret Crush, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Zor awakes in a unfamiliar place with no memory of getting here,but from the view of sharp objects and the fact he was tied down gave him the impression he wasn't here for a good reason
Series: Sonic AU stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729486
Kudos: 2





	Can't control my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Short story with my main ship for Sonic. Zor needs love too☺

Dead weight. That's what the zeti felt as he became conscious again, his mind was hazy but soon grew strong as the darkness grew lighter.

He was used to the darkness since he spent time in the darkness but what he saw wasn't pleasant,dead bodies,sharp objects,ropes,and gasoline. Zor started to struggle but it turns out he was tied down both his arms and legs along with his chest.

He already had agoraphobia but now that he's facing this fear..it was too much to handle anymore. His first reaction was to scream but he was cought off when he saw someone walk down,the figure walked over to him turning on a small light on the ceiling

"Good morning Zor!" The zeti looked at the figure. It was a pink hedgehog who seemed familer,"Ready to begin?" She asked grabbing a knife,the hedgehog walked over to him and went to his face.

"W..Who are you?" He asked afraid,she giggled,"Amy Rose! Sonic's future wife!" Zor looked at her confused, The pink hedgehog caught his confused look, "What?" "Sonic..never mentioned you..before." Amy laughed again,"That's funny!" She grabbed him by the hair,"How do you know?" the zeti looked at her in pain

"I..I..follow him.." Amy giggled pulling harder,"WHY?" Her voice was still sweet but eyes crazed and full of anger,"I..wanted to make sure..he..was..safe." "from what?" Zor paused trying to come up with an excuse,Amy giggled taking the knife and cutting his face with it. Zor winched in pain,"Funny..you said you don't feel pain,but yet you felt that." Amy licked the blood off it,Zor looked at her as the blood went out his skin.

The pink hedgehog rolled up the zeti's sleeves showing his cuts,"Aww! Why do you hurt yourself?" She asked acting like she cares,then and there she took the knife and sliced more near his vain,Zor started to cry,"You know,I hardly doubt that you're depressed. You just want attention from people,I'm guessing you want Sonic's attention. Well listen here,he doesn't care!" Amy said moving the cut upward to his elbow.

Her smile drew him in making him sick and the pain more hard to take,"So sad..that you're going to die and not even get to find love. At least I found my love." Amy smiled widely, Zor's eyes widened,"I..have found..my love.." Amy looked at him

"Oh really? Who is it? Jet? Fiona? Scrooge? Fang? Oh my god..Eggman?! If it's Eggman then your desperate for love-" "S..Sonic..I found love in..Sonic.."

Amy looked at him lifting the knife away from his skin her eyes full of hate,she lifted it high enough for her to stab his left eye. Zor's screams filled the basement as he trashed about trying to break free from the ropes that held his body still

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed barring it deeper into his head as blood mixed with tears fell down his body,the hedgehog smiled more feeling the blood on her hands and knife giving her life and taking the zeti's life.

But even psychos like her knew when it was time to stop,she took the knife out before it even reached Zor's brain. Amy giggled seeing the blood go down like tears

"Look at the mess you made,like Sonic would like a slob like you!" Her words were harsh and kept lingering in the zetis head,she received a car battery along with two wires. She put them on the horns of the zeti who was sobbing slightly.

Amy hummed a tune as she connected them to the battery,"Sonic..S..Sonic..Please..help.." Amy looked at him with a glare,she made her work quicker so she could get to the harvest faster. Once everything was connected she looked at the zeti was he was crying out for..HIM to save him

"WHY?" Zor looked up blood and tears going down his face,"Why do you want him?!" She screamed crying.

Zor didn't respond,he couldn't really understand his own feelings for Sonic..it was like he just needed to be with him..just like it did before..love would hurt him..again. Amy rolled her eyes and turned on the battery. 96 volts of energy was pull through his body making him jerk around in agony as his flesh sizzled and snapped.

All the zeti wanted to do was die,no more pain,he just wished this demon from hell would just kill him.

Amy turned off the battery and slapped the zeti awake,"now we can begin our real fun!" She said happily skipping over to the gasoline,"Just..kill me already.." He said looking down,"Not yet! I want to make sure you suffer!" She said laughing,Zor had nothing else to say but to cry again. Amy poured the gasoline in a cup,she mixed it with liter fluid

"This looks pretty good! your going to love this!" Amy walked over to him with a sweet smile,"Drink up!" She said smiling holding Zor's head back. The fluid went down his throat making his vision go even more blurry. Her laughs were blurred out by his hearing now fading.

_"Make sure to be home by 12,ok?" Master Zik said watching the younger zeti walk towards the door,"Will do grandpa." Zor said,"Also be careful." "Got it." "Watch out for strangers." "Ok!" "Be aware of your_ _surroundings." "Mhmh.."_

_"Don't go into white vans or vans in general." "YES! Ok!" "Also don't go even though they got WiFi or candy!" Zor turned around looking annoyed,"Also-" "I.KNOW! Stop treating me like I'm 35[10]!" Zor yelled opening the door and slamming it behind him,"Also know..I love you?" Zik went back to reading._

_"Hey Zor! How was-" The young zeti stomped past his older brother,"I'm guessing it went well." Zazz said. He knocked on Zor's bedroom door,"Go away!" Zazz opened the door and saw as his brother was cutting anything her could find,"Was school that bad?"_

_"Yes! Everyone is..is..is..an idiot! I hope they all die in hell!" the young zeti started to cry again. Zazz hugged him,"It's ok..I'll make them pay." He said smiling. Zor hugged back showing a smile as well._

The memories filled his mind up to the point he felt like he was going to cry eve more,"That was great! No how about I chop off a limb? You only need one of each! So..how about. One arm..for one leg?" She asked taking a hack saw off the table. Zor stopped fighting,sometimes it was just because he didn't care

but this time it was because he was too weak to fight back against the psycho in front of him. Amy hummed again as she took hold of Zor's right leg,"If you can't walk..can you still jump? I think so..oh well! I'll see what the outcome is!" She started to saw away.

Zor bit down on his teeth closing his eye tightly feeling his leg being taking off made him sick,the bone it making it too hard to take it. Zor just started to ball out in tears like he was 20[4] again

Amy rolled her eyes pulling the leg off the body and trowed it on the ground. The hedgehog took a pain of scissors and opened up the zeti's mouth and held out his tongue,"I wonder..how do I cut this out?" She asked smiling at him.

But her thoughts were cut off when a sudden crash was heard,"This is the police! Get down!" "Sh**!!" She yelled grabbing everything and running out a secret exit,"It was fun! See you in hell!"

She said leaving. The police came down seeing the poor zeti tied up and with all these dead bodies around him.

At the hospital

Zor sat in a hospital room watching the news about the victims of Amy's killing spree which was pretty hard because he was missing one eye and the other blurry leaving him half blind so he just listened

"The known lives that the hedgehog took are Big the cat,Charmy Bee,Mighty the armadillo,Ray the flying squirrel,Bark the polar bear,Vanilla the rabbit,Honey the cat,Sally Acorn but we can't be sure since there was only a arm,Bunnie the rabbot,and the attempted murder of Zor the zeti. More on this later tonight."

Zor sighed turning the channel

That's when 2 faces appeared,"ZOR! Oh Thank the lord!!" Zazz yelled hugging his brother,"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Zik said floating over to his grandson,"what did she do to you?!" "I..can't see well.." Zor said looking at his family with his only eye that was blurry.

"When I find her..I'll kill her!!" Zazz yelled holding tears,"The others are coming soon,don't worry...we'll get through this together." Zik said smiling. Zor couldn't see the smile but he could tell he was,"Mr.Zor? May I speak with you?"

A doctor asked,the two zetis walked out the room leaving Zor and the doctor alone,"Tell me,do you know a hedgehog named Sonic?" "Yes?" "Well..This may have been the accordance of her jealousy. It was said she was sent to a asylum when she was 12 for harming another for liking Sonic. Do you know where she is?" Zor looked up

"Not really..I saw her go through a door that lead somewhere..but that's it.." The doctor nodded,"Get well soon." he said walking out the door.

Back at the crime scene

A officer looked around the basement,she was alone since the rest of the team was outside expecting the house. She opened the a small door to meet a bullet to the head,"Oppsy! I messed up! Silly me!" Amy said giggling. She got out taking the uniform and putting it on,she took a hood and placed it over her hair.

She walked out the basement upstairs,"Evening gentlemen!" She said walking towards the car. Amy started it up,"Where are you going officer?" "To the hospital. I'm visiting my husband,I'll be back later." She said driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story part of Amy's mind of insanity and Zor's depression mixed together


End file.
